


The First Night He Only Watches

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a new dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night He Only Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on some unknown date in 2003.

The first night he only watches. He stands over the bassinette that holds his beautiful new son and wonders if they did the right thing, he and Lily. Rushing to marry, to have a son, to war.  
  
He hopes the prophecy is wrong. Wants it to be wrong with all his heart. He doesn't want that sort of life for his first-born, his son. He doesn't want Harry to be his _only_ born, either, but he's afraid that he or Lily (or, God forbid, both) won't be around to give Harry a brother or a sister.  
  
He knows that as the days turn into weeks he'll stop standing over Harry throughout the night, wishing things could be different. He'll watch is boy learn to walk and talk and fly a broom just like he did.  
  
But, for now, this first night, he'll just watch.


End file.
